Exagerado Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela estava brava com ele, mas ele mostraria a ela o como a ama, mesmo que tenha que ser exagerado


**Exagerado.**

**Cazuza.**

-Papai –uma linda garotinha ruiva de olhos verdes estava sentada no colo do pai com um sorriso –E verdade que o Sr fazia um monte de coisas para a mamãe... Titia Mione nos falou que você fazia um monte de surpresas para ela –Harry sorri para Lílian e depois olha para Gina com um sorriso.

-Ah não Harry, não conte aquilo...-

-Aquilo o que mamãe? –Tiago pergunta curioso.

-Aconteceu no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, a sua mãe estava no quinto ano –

-Eu não gosto deste dia –ela se senta emburrada no sofá, mas Harry sabia que ela ia rir e muito.

**Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos foram traçados  
Na maternidade**

-GINA... ME DEIXA EXPLICAR... –ele gritava do salão para o dormitório dela, embora ele pudesse ir lá em cima, ele preferiu que ela descesse para falar com ele –Me deixa explicar, eu ia queimar aquilo –mas tudo o que ele recebeu foi o som da porta batendo.

-Ela vai te perdoar Harry –Hellen fala para o primo, realmente aquela briga tinha sido idiota, ela com ciúmes das cartas que algumas garotas tinham mandado para Harry, tudo bem que já estava ficando chato, mas Harry não tinha culpa.

-Eu vou fazer ela ver que eu a amo Hellen, ela vai ver, eu prometo isso –ele se levanta e sai pelo buraco do retrato.

**Paixão cruel desenfreada  
Te trago mil rosas roubadas  
Pra desculpar minhas mentiras  
Minhas mancadas**

-O que você fez papai? –Tiago pergunta curioso, ele sempre tinha ouvido as aventuras do pai, mas ouvindo dele falando, era diferente.

-No próximo dia seria o dia dos namorados, eu ia fazer um dia especial para a sua mãe –ele sorri para Gina que bufa e fala.

-O primeiro presente foi às flores –

-Flores? –Lílian pergunta confusa.

-Sim meu anjo, tantas que ele rodeou a minha cama inteira –ela sorri para o marido –"Nem todas as flores seriam bonitas como você, nem todas elas teriam o doce toque de seus lábio" –Harry sorri e fala.

-Você se lembrou do que eu escrevi –

**Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado**

-Nossa papai... Que lindo... –Lílian fala encantado ao imaginar a cena de sua mãe deitada com varias flores ao lado.

-Isso foi só o começo Lily –Gina fala derrotada –quando desci para falar com ele no salão comunal eu vi que ele tinha colocado varias faixas, e balões com os dizeres "eu te amo Gina Weasley" –ela dá uma risada e fala –as garotas me olhavam de uma forma –os Potters começam a rir e Tiago fala.

-Você fez tudo isso Pai? –

-Ainda tem mais meu filho –ele olha para Gina –Muito mais –

**Eu nunca mais vou respirar  
Se você não me notar  
Eu posso até morrer de fome  
Se você não me amar  
**Gina chegou no salão principal procurando Harry, mas ele não estava lá, foi então que varias corujas deixam pétalas de rosa caírem sobre ela e Edwiges entrega para ela um envelope vede que começa a cantar.

-"Seus cabelos vermelhos, brilham como o por do sol, seus olhos cor de mel, são mais doces que o próprio mel, queria que tu me perdoasses garota divina, a bela dama que conquistou o menino-que-sobreviveu" –A carta brilha e de dentro sai uma rosa vermelha, Gina sorri mais e deseja que achasse Harry logo.

**E por você eu largo tudo  
Vou mendigar, roubar, matar  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais**

-Ainda tem mais? –Tiago pergunta perplexo ao ouvir, o pai dele realmente conseguiu fazer tudo aquilo em apenas um dia?

-Sim, eu comecei a mandar para ela a cada meia hora um presente, eram flores, um vestido, um colar, tudo o que eu poderia imaginar –ele sorri para a esposa que retribui.

-Isso e bonito papai –Lílian sorri mais para o pai, mas Gina fala.

-Ainda não acabou querida –

-Ainda tem mais? –os dois perguntam em uníssono.

**Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado**

-Ns hora do jantar, eu queria muito ver ele, mas quando eu cheguei no salão principal, ele não estava lá, fiquei um tanto triste porque eu queria me desculpar com ele, mas qual foi a minha surpresa quando as corujas vieram entregar os últimos presentes e ele me aparece voando com a melhor roupa de gala que ele tinha, ele voou ate mim e me falou para subir, eu fui, sabem para onde ele me levou? –

-Onde mamãe? –Tiago pergunta.

-Para um jantar romântico no alto da torre de astronomia –Ela sorri ao se lembrar do céu estrelado e do amor de sua vida bem na sua frente.

**E por você eu largo tudo  
Carreira, dinheiro, canudo  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais  
**-Naquela noite eu prometi a sua mãe que não amaria nenhuma mulher, apenas ela, ela que me mostrou o que era amor –ele sorri para Gina –E sou fiel a esta promessa ate hoje –Gina se aproxima do marido e o beija.

-Eca –falaram os dois em uníssono.

Harry e Gina apenas riem.

**Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado**

Quando as crianças foram se deitar, Harry abraça Gina e fala.

-Eles parecem ter gostado da historia –Gina ainda estava pensativa e ele pergunta –Algo errado amor? –Gina olha para ele e fala.

-Nada Harry... E que eu fiquei me lembrando daquele dia... Da promessa... –ela sorri para ele –Sempre que eu ficava deprimida por não ter você aqui comigo estes anos, eu me lembrava desta promessa... –Harry a aconchega mais em seu peito e beija sua testa –Eu sempre vou te amar Virginia Molly Weasley Potter –

-Eu também, Harry James Potter... Eu sempre vou te amar –

**Jogado aos teus pés  
Com mil rosas roubadas  
Exagerado  
Eu adoro um amor inventado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado**

Nos anos que se passaram, Harry e Gina sempre foram lembrados pelo amor que um demonstrava pelo outro, era uma coisa mágica que os dois tinham, Harry sempre demonstrava o seu amor por ela de uma forma um tanto exagerada, Gina apenas sorria, ele nunca mudaria, aquele era Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, o homem-que-derrotou-o-mal, mas para ela era apenas Harry, o homem com coração de criança que era um exagerado, quando se tratava se demonstrar seu amor por Gina Potter.

Esta song vai para a minha linda Chris.. te adoro demais meu anjo... vc esta no meu coração... ate a proxima


End file.
